


"Stay" -a short Kenhina story

by suncatxx



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncatxx/pseuds/suncatxx
Summary: Hinata is at Kozume's house one day and all of a sudden, Kozume gets very quiet. Hinata's reaction may be the wrong one, but combined with a question Hinata asked before the strange silence, it leads to something neither of them truly expected.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	"Stay" -a short Kenhina story

“How would you want to be confessed to?” Hinata Shouyou laid on his back on the bed of his best friend. His head hung over the side and his eyes rested on the figure of the boy who sat cross-legged in front of a TV. The boy was completely frozen apart from his hands that tapped furiously on a laptop that was connected by a thick cord to the television, spreading lines of code across the massive screen.

“What kind of question is that?” The frozen boy responded.

“A curious one!” Hinata rolled onto his stomach and propped his head up on his fists; all out of view of his companion, who never looked away from his laptop. “C’mon, Kenma, just answer! A sleepover’s no fun without a few questions.”

Kozume sighed, keeping his gaze on the device at his fingertips. “I guess from the person just telling me they like me? How else do people confess?”

Hinata shook his head in disbelief. “You need to read more manga, Kozu. There’s tons of ways to confess.”

“Enlighten me and I’ll pick one of those,” Kozume turned his head slightly in Hinata’s direction but kept his eyes on the program he was writing out.

“Well there’s love letters, cherry blossom confessions, song confessions, sign language confessions, art confessions, confessions under the stars… oh, treasure hunt confessions!” Hinata kicked his feet on Kozume’s blanket.

“What the hell is a treasure hunt confession?” Kozume shook his head, making the messy bun Hinata had pulled up for him fall slightly out of place.

“The confessor makes a treasure hunt for the other person, and when they collect all the clues, it’s a message that says ‘I’m in love with you’ or something,” Hinata explained.

“That sounds too complicated. I still prefer the person just flat out telling me.” Kozume played the result of his coding, showing an animated volleyball being spiked over a net from the point of view of the spiker.

“Woah! That’s the coolest animation I’ve seen you make so far!” Hinata scrambled off the bed and peered at the laptop, trying to make sense of the hundreds of lines of numbers and letters scrolling across the screen.

“Thanks. It’s not done.” Kozume returned to his work.

“Wow…” Hinata breathed, forgetting about his confession question when his stomach growled. He abruptly stood up. “I’m going to get some food. Want anything?”

“Sure, I don’t care what,” Kozume responded offhandedly.

“Okay,” Hinata waited a moment for Kozume to say something else, but he didn’t. So the flame-haired boy exited his friend’s room and went down the stairs into the kitchen.

Hinata hummed and pressed his finger to his lips as he scanned Kozume’s pantry. He finally settled on a snack and stood on his tiptoes to pull a few boxes of pocky from the top shelf into his arms. He then walked over to Kouzme’s fridge and grabbed a box of cold pizza. With all of his snacks assembled, Hinata carefully made his way up the carpeted stairs back to Kozume’s room. When he reached the top of the stairs, Kozume rapidly paused the animation that was playing and unplugged his laptop from the TV.

“What was that all about?” Hinata dropped the pocky boxes by Kozume’s feet and placed the pizza box beside it.

“Nothing, thanks for the food.” Kozume wouldn’t meet Hinata’s eyes, causing the latter a great bit of confusion.

But despite his confusion due Kozume’s sudden secrecy regarding his project, Hinata just replied with, “No problem..”

The two ate in silence until Hinata realized that, once again, Kozume wasn’t going to be the one to strike up a conversation. “Are you going to keep playing volleyball next year?”

Kozume looked up from his pizza in surprise. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

“Because Kuroo’s going to be gone,” Hinata shrugged. “I just figured you wouldn’t feel motivated without him.”

Kozume just sighed. “He’s not the reason I play.”

“Oh,” was all Hinata could say.

Kozume closed the pizza box and turned back around to his laptop. “Alright, I’m going back to work.”

“Don’t you want to talk for a little longer?” Hinata leaned closer to Kozume over the pocky.

“I’d rather work on this,” Kenma said over his shoulder.

“Oh… okay.” Hinata leaned back again and fiddled with the pocky box for a second before pulling out his phone.

**MiLk bOi 🥛**

hey tobio

what

kenma’s being weird…

he’s always weird boke

no but like

quiet

or quieter than usual

maybe he’s just tired

but what if i did something?

he was talking a second ago and then he just clammed up

idk just ask him 🙄

it’s not that easy you ass

why not? just ask what you did. or pretend nothing’s happening. or just go home. those are ur choices

…

sorry shouyou

just ask him, k?

maybe

thanks boke

Hinata let out a sigh and put his phone away. That wasn’t the kind of answer he had been hoping for.

“Kenma?” He began to ask, but when Kozume responded with a simple “hmm”, he changed his mind. “Nevermind.”

“’Kay.” Kozume’s voice was dry and uninterested, and his eyes never moved from the screen of his laptop.

After a few minutes of silence and Kozume whispering what codes he needed under his breath, Hinata stood up.

“Should I go home?”

“Huh?” This time, Kozume looked up.

“I mean, it’s obvious you don’t want to talk to me anymore so it’s probably best if I just go,” Hinata said, trying to sound brisk, but his voice came out sounding sad.

“Don’t go, I just need to finish this program and then we can talk.” Kozume stood up to stop Hinata from leaving.

“It’ll probably take hours. I can just come back tomorrow.” Hinata shook his head.

“No, it’s almost done I promise.” An edge of panic crept into Kozume’s voice, but Hinata remained oblivious to it.

“I’ll come back tomorrow,” Hinata picked his jacket up from Kozume’s bed and walked out of his bedroom.

“Shouyou,” Kozume whispered, standing still in the center of his room as he watched sunshine himself walk down the stairs, getting closer to the kitchen, the living room, and the door leading outside.

Kozume snapped out of his disbelieving state and ran after Hinata. By the time he caught up, Hinata was already outside.

“Wait!” Kozume ran in front of Hinata to block his way to his bike. Snowflakes rested on his bare arms and froze his feet, but he didn’t shiver.

“Why? You clearly don’t want me here, so stop pretending like you do.” Hinata wiped something from his face… a tear?

“I do want you here… and I’m sorry I haven’t talked much, but I promise it’ll be worth it after you see the animation. Or, I hope it will be,” Kozume reached his hands towards Shouyou, watching them tremble in the winter air.

“It’s fine, I promise. I’ll come back and see it tomorrow Kozume.” Hinata walked around Kozume to get to his bike.

Kozume flinched when Hinata called him by his last name, feeling helpless beyond all measure. He turned around and rested his hand on the bike handles to try one last time.

“Stay.”

The snow seemed to fall harder, whirling around the two boys and blowing their hair up and behind their faces. They each caught a glimpse of the sadness and wanting in the other’s face before the wind died down. Kozume moved his hand over and laid it on top of Hinata’s. Their cold fingers warmed when the interaction happened, and a blush was brought to each of their faces.

“Fine.”

_Ten minutes later_

“Done!” Kozume stood up and spread his arms in victory. “See, told you it wouldn’t take long!”

Hinata put down his phone and sat up on Kozume’s bed. “Alright, let’s see it.”

Even if he didn’t want to admit it, Hinata was excited to see what Kozume had been working on. Kozume turned off the lights before bringing his laptop over to his bed, testing the limits of the cord connecting it to the television. He took a deep breath and hit start, setting his laptop aside and watching Hinata.

The animation started from the point of view of a person holding a volleyball. They spun the ball in their hands before throwing it up to another player. That player passed it to a third player, who set the ball. The person whose perspective was being used ran forward and jumped. They hit the ball over the net and the viewing angle zoomed in on the ball. When it zoomed out again, it revealed a still image of an orange-haired spiker with massive black wings suspended over a volleyball net. The words “how’s this for a confession?” were written across the screen.

The television went black and the lights turned back on. Hinata covered his mouth and looked at Kozume, who looked nervously back while pulling at his fingers.

“Kenma…” Shouyou whispered. He reached forward and took Kenma’s hand in his own. He intertwined their fingers with a shaky hand. “Really?”

“That’s why I wanted you to stay so badly,” Kozume mumbled, squeezing Hinata’s hand.

“I’m such an asshole.” Hinata let go of Kozume’s hand to hold his own head. “I’m so sorry, Kenma.”

“It’s fine, I should have talked to you more.” Kozume gently lifted Hinata’s head to look into his eyes. “Does this make up for that?”

Shouyou smiled at the other boy through the few tears beading in his eyes. “Yeah.”

Kozume’s lips curved into a smile as well, his eyes flickering over Hinata’s face before settling on his lips. “You’re beautiful, Shouyou.”

Hinata’s face turned pink. He brushed Kozume’s hanging hair from his forehead and leaned in to press a kiss against it. “Nah, but you are.”

Kenma shook his head and blushed deeper. “Idiot.”

Shouyou laughed quietly, as if he were afraid of being too loud and scaring Kenma away. Kenma squeezed Shouyou’s left hand, pressing nearly all of the weight of his upper body onto the hand as he leaned closer to Shouyou.

Shouyou’s caramel eyes fluttered when Kenma’s cinnamon apple breath warmed his nose and brushed his eyelashes. “Can I kiss you?” Kenma whispered, his mouth barely an inch away from Shouyou’s.

“Mhm..” Shouyou’s lips parted slightly and his eyes closed nearly all the way in anticipation of the gentle kiss.

Kenma brought his right hand to the back of Shouyou’s head, tightening his grip slightly into a loose fist to hold onto Shouyou’s hair as he pulled himself closer and pressed their lips together, softly at first but pulling Shouyou closer when he felt the other’s eyes close all the way. Their eyelashes clashed as they both shut their eyes into the warmth of each other’s blushing faces.

The two simply sat there, wrapped in each other with their hands in each other’s hair and chests pressed together to the point where they could feel each other’s heartbeats. After they separated, the blush had faded mostly from their faces and they just looked at each other.

There’s something beautiful about the moments after a first kiss. A part of you now belongs to someone else and it’s created a powerful and soft memory that only the two of you can ever understand. There’s only one first for everything, and the two of you have just decided to share this first with each other. And it’s even more meaningful when your first kiss is with your best friend. And you already love them very much.

word count: 1928 (so half of the story didn’t save when i first tried to finish it and when i finished it i got the exact same word count- i’m a wixard bye)


End file.
